


Teenage Rebellion.

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice reacts to Hope's rebellious phase.
Kudos: 2





	Teenage Rebellion.

"I hate you!" Hope yelled at her parents. It was just a phase. And really she didn't mean it. But the words still rang out, landing in Alice Jones'ears as she opened the door to her wife' cusins parents house.

"Sorry about that," Emma told her and Robin. "Hope's hit her rebellious phase." She and robin were a little eaely for the party. Alice's distorted concept of time made this a somewhat regular occurance.

Alice quirked her eybrow in confusion. Rebellious phase? She could put the words together but they didn't make sense to her.

"Where'd she lose you there, lass?" Kilian asked, noticing the look lf confusion. He looked nearly idwntical to her papa but he wasn't him. Everyone had grown fairly used to that. Mostly.

"What's a rebellious phase?" Alice explained her question.

"A lot of Teenagers go through a phase where they just don't like their parents as much," emma explained.

"And sometimes they steal a car," Robin offered.

Emma cleared her throat "I gave itback," Robin jokily defended.

"I don't think i had that phase," Alice said, her hands bow occuooed with folding a napkin in front of her into a bunny rabbit and one of her feer occupied tapping on the metal bar at the bottom of her chair.

"I figured," Emma said. "You would have been roo young when..." emma trailed off. Everyone knew what had happened.

"He's fine now, he's been baking a lot more. He's bringing brownies."

Soon later everyone arrived and rhe partygor more into swing.


End file.
